Harry Potter and the Orb of Truth
by Mag. Jessie Smith
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his fifth year. He's happy to start this year with no worries of voldemort and with a new first girlfriend, Gwen. But even though they are happy together, surprises come their way that cause heartbreak for both of them.
1. New Friends, Old Enemies

––– CHAPTER ONE –––

New Friends, Old Enemies

It was the middle of summer, and the magical boy of Hogwarts was sitting in his room looking at his photo album. Harry Potter was now 15-years-old and the way he was celebrating his birthday was sitting in his room, looking at all the fun times he had. Harry was having a terrible summer. His friends hadn't written to him, and they weren't answering the letters that he sent. Harry wasn't sure what was going on with them, but at least he had Headwig to keep him company. Another thing that Harry was concerned about, was Gwen. Last time he saw her was at the train station on platform 93⁄4. He really missed her, and wondered if she was all right. He had sent her lots of letters, but never received a reply.

Summer was almost over and Harry was bored out of his mind.

Most of the summer days seemed to go on forever and Harry couldn't stand it any more. One day, Harry decided to go outside for a walk. His aunt was outside, tending to her flower bed. She wasn't paying attention when Harry walked by. She was a little startled.

"Oh!"

"Sorry." Harry said.

"And where are you going?"

"For a walk." replied Harry.

"Well, just be home for dinner."

"Like you really care if I'm home for dinner." muttered Harry under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"I'll be home in time for dinner." Harry said as he walked off.

Harry didn't really know where he was going. After a while of walking, he ended up in an alley somewhere near an abandoned park. Harry didn't care where he was, just as long as he was away from his relatives. Suddenly, Harry started to feel a little cold, which was strange because it felt like 75 ̊ outside. As Harry kept walking, he started to feel colder and colder. It was starting to get dark. Harry started to feel a little strange. He felt as if there was nothing to be happy about. He tried to see if there were any Dementors around. Then, Harry heard a noise. He pulled out his wand and turned around, only to see Dudley standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you." said Harry.

As Harry looked around, everything seemed to be going back to normal. He was still unhappy, but almost like a 'there's no more happiness left in the world' kind of unhappy. He just felt as miserable as he was before.

"Why are you following me?" asked Harry.

"I'm not. I was walking home when I noticed you. So I thought I'd have some fun and scare you."

"You're a strange kid." said Harry, giving Dudley a disgusted look.

"Not as strange as you."

"Is it your joy in life to torment me?" asked Harry, as he walk back to the Dursley's house, with Dudley following behind.

"No. You're just an easy target. Besides you're only here for the summer, so

I have to get in all the time that I can to torment you." said Dudley.

When Harry and Dudley arrived back at the Dursley's place, they could see Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon getting ready to leave somewhere.

"Dudley, get in the car. We're going out for dinner. Harry there's a TV dinner in the freezer. We'll be back around 10:00 or so." said Aunt Petunia.

"And Boy, don't burn down the house. Got it." growled Uncle Vernon.

"Yes." said Harry.

After the Dursley's left, Harry went inside to watch some television. At about 11:30, Harry was feeling a little tired, so he decided to go to bed. The Dursley's still weren't back yet, but Harry didn't seem to care much. Over the years, Harry's learned to tolerate his relatives enough not to care where they are. Most of the summer, Harry avoided his relatives. He spent most of his time in his room and rarely came down for dinner. Harry wanted nothing to do with the Dursley's and vice versa. As Harry was bringing his dishes to the kitchen, he suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine and then, everything started to get dark, like it did in the park. Suddenly, Harry couldn't think of any happy thoughts. He knew what was going on. He turned around and saw a Dementor glaring right at him. Harry quickly reached for his wand, but his hands were too cold to grasp it and he dropped it.

Harry couldn't think properly and didn't know what to do. Usually Harry was quick to defeating a Dementor, but it had taken him by surprise. Suddenly, a white eagle flew right past him. Instantly, the Dementor vanished and Harry could feel his fingers again. When he finally came back to his senses, Harry turned around. Three witches were standing behind him. One witch was tall, had short, bright, blue hair with black stripes all over. She was wearing a long brown coat with a dark green turtleneck, a pair of brown jeans and black boots. The other witch standing beside her, was a little shorter, but was prettier. She was wearing a blue jean jacket, pink shirt, brown corduroy pants, and brown shoes. Also, she had long, bright blonde hair. The third witch, standing next to them, was about the same height as the second witch, but she had paler skin with dark purple hair, wore a long black coat with a dark purple shirt, a pair of black pants, and black boots.

"Hello Harry." said one of the witches, "My name is Tronks, and these are my sisters; Bobel and Janez."

"Hello." said Bobel.

"Hi." said Harry looking a little confused.

"Now, I know you're probably wondering why we're here," said Tronks "But we can explain that to you on our way out. So quickly get your things and we can be on our way."

Harry wasn't even going to bother asking any questions. He just went upstairs and packed his things. As soon as he was ready, they left the house.

"But what about my aunt and uncle?" asked Harry.

"Oh, we left them a note." replied Tronks, as she got onto her broom.

Once everyone was on their brooms and were in the air, the three witches told Harry everything. They explained that a dark force was out to get him, hence the Dementor at his house. Harry wasn't surprised. He had a thought in his mind of who it might be, but he wasn't sure. They told him that he needed to go somewhere that no one would think to look if they were trying to find him.

"But how do you know who I am?" asked Harry.

"Harry, everyone knows who you are." answered Janez. "Plus, we were good friends of your parents. Bless their souls."

Harry still had a few questions, but he decided to wait until they had landed before asking them.


	2. Secret Room 3678

––– CHAPTER TWO –––

Secret Room #3678

When the group of them had finally landed, they had arrived at an old, broken down house. It looked as if no one had lived there for a long time. As a matter of fact, the whole street looked that way. The entire street was covered with old, tattered houses. All the street lamps were shattered and the windows on every house were boarded up. Everything just seemed dead. Harry was a little confused. How was being here going to help keep him safe? As the four of them walked up to one of the houses, Harry could see some sort of writing on the door. As he brushed the dust a way, there was a small gold plate. It read 'Secret Room # 3678' in gold writing.

"Why are we here?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry. All your questions will be answered soon enough." answered Tronks.

"Okay, it's safe." said Bobel.

As Harry looked over at Tronks, he could see she had taken out her wand. Tronks took her wand and tapped it on the door four times. She tapped it so lightly that Harry could hardly hear it. Instantly, Harry could feel himself being jerked away from the doorway. As he stepped on to the dry, old grass, he saw that the door was turning different colours. Harry couldn't believe it. The door started to move. It was waving around like a flag, but it was staying in one place. Suddenly, there was a very bright, white flash that appeared and when it was gone, the door had turned into a small vertical pool of water. Harry couldn't believe it. The pool was as beautiful as ever. There were so many amazing colours all blending together. The colours reminded him of the first time he and Gwen first met. How he felt so drawn to her beauty. It was magical.

"What do you think Harry?" asked Tronks.

"Wow. It's so amazing." answered Harry.

"Well, instead of staring at the door, how about we go through it and see what's inside." said Janez.

"Anxious much?" asked Bobel.

"I just want to see if the others have arrived." she replied.

"Others?" asked Harry.

"Oh, way to ruin the surprise!" said Bobel.

"You know for someone that looks so sweet and innocent, you have a real attitude." said Janez.

"Girls! Can you please stop fighting. We need to get inside." said Tronks. "Now lets go. We have to hurry. There's only so much time that we can keep this door open."

The four of them went in one at a time. First Tronks, then Bobel, then Janez. Harry just kind of looked at the door before going through it. When he did go through, it felt like a nice, cold breeze had just gone past him. When he reached the other side of the door, he could see a very neat, and tidy room. He was standing in a very large, but plain room with little decoration. To his left was a long couch and on each end, facing each other, were two very old, antique chairs. In the middle, up against the wall was a beautifully decorated fireplace, with a fire going. To Harry's right was a large staircase. As he looked up, he could see that the stairs went in all different directions. From the outside, the house looked very small, but on the inside the house was extremely tall. When Harry looked back at the door that he had passed through, he saw that it was an ordinary wooden door again. Suddenly, Harry felt a blow to the head.

"AHH. What the hell was that?" yelled Harry.

When Harry looked up he saw an owl, no bigger than a bludger, sitting on the fireplace just looking at him.

"Ron, I found your owl." yelled Tronks.

"Ron's here?" asked Harry, sounding shocked.

"So is Hermione, and the ENTIRE Weasley family." said Tronks.

"Well Harry, you better go put your things in your room. We'll be having dinner soon. Your room is on the fourth floor, third door to the left." said Bobel walking down the stairs.

Harry then picked up his things and walked up the stairs. When he got to his room, he saw that there was another person staying with him. All of their things were on their bed. Harry's room wasn't very big. There were two beds in each corner, with a window in between them. In front of the window, was a nightstand with an old lamp on it. In front of the beds stood two bureau that looked like they hadn't been used in a long time. Harry placed his things on one of the beds and started to unpack. He placed Headwig on the night stand and opened her cage. She instantly flew out. Harry started to put some of his clothes in the bureau when suddenly he was hit in the head again.

"What the..."

It was Ron's owl.

"Not you again." said Harry.

"There you are. Stupid bird. I told you not to go flying off... Harry you're here. Hermione I found him! How you been, mate?" asked Ron.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione as she ran over to give him a hug. Harry just stepped back.

"What? No hug?" asked Hermione.

Harry just gave her a look.

"Doesn't matter. How are you? How has your summer been?" asked Hermione.

"Why don't you read the letters I sent you? Both of you." said Harry looking quite mad.

"What letters? We didn't get any of your letters." asked Hermione.

"Speaking of letters, why didn't you answer the letters I sent you?" asked Ron.

"And mine." said Hermione.

"I didn't get any of your letters. I didn't get any letters from anyone, and no one answered mine."

"Harry why are you so mad?" asked Hermione.

"I'm mad because I HAVE SPENT THE LAST SIX WEEKS ALONE IN MY BEDROOM, STARING AT THE SAME DIRT SPOT ON MY CEILING WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO WRITE TO ME!" yelled Harry gasping for air. "I'm sure you two have had lovely conversations with each other all the summer."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"Uh Huh. I knew it."

"It's not our fault that you've been cut off from everyone." said

Hermione.

"What's bugging you?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. I don't know. It's just been a bad summer for me. I mean not being able to talk to you guys is hard enough, but not hearing from Gwen..."

"Gwen hasn't written to you?" interrupted Hermione.

"I WOULDN'T KNOW! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANYLETTERS

FROM ANYONE ALLSUMMER!" yelled Harry.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" screamed Hermione and she left the room.

"Nice, now you've gone and upset her." said Ron.

"Leave me alone, Ron." said Harry "Oh and by the way, learn to keep track of your bird. It's a vicious animal." and Harry left the room.

After Harry left and went downstairs, he ran into a familiar face.

"Sirius!" said Harry.

Harry hadn't seen his godfather in over a year. Sirius looked a lot healthier, and was wearing decent clothing. No rips, no blood stains, but he still had some scars on his face.

"Hello Harry." said Sirius, giving Harry a hug. "How have you been. You look mad."

"Yeah, I'm a little upset, but it's nothing important."

"How has school been? I heard what happened last year. I read it in the Daily Profit. Is everything going well?" asked Sirius.

"Well, there has been some stuff going on, but..."

"DINNER EVERYONE!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"How about you tell me everything after dinner." said Sirius. "It's been a long time and I want to hear all your stories."

Harry just smiled.

"Hello Harry. Did you have a safe trip?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I guess." answered Harry.

Once everyone was seated at the kitchen table, dinner started. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a long table with 16 place settings. Tronks, Bobel and Janez all sat on one side, along with Sirius Black, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. On the other side of the table sat Charley and Bill, Ron's oldest brothers, Fred, Harry, George, Percy, and Remus Lupin. On the ends of the table sat Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. All of the food smelled so good that Harry couldn't wait to dig in. It had been a long time since Harry had eaten anything that tasted somewhat decent. Aunt Petunia wasn't exactly a good cook. When everyone had started to eat, different conversations were going on all around the table. Sirius Black told stories about him in Azkaban. Fred and George started talking to the other kids about some of their new pranks they've made. Tronks and Mrs. Wealsey were exchanging cooking recipes and Boble and Janez were arguing once again. Suddenly, Fred brought up a topic that made a bigger mess than the food fight in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.

"So Harry, I hear that you and Gwen are a couple." said Fred.

"Kind of a strange match up, don't you think?" asked George.

"Doesn't she seem more like the Draco Malfoy type?"

"Yeah, but I don't even think he'd last with her." laughed George

"Have you heard from her at all this summer?" asked Fred.

Suddenly the entire room went silent. Harry just gave Fred and George an evil look.

"Who's Gwen?" asked Sirius.

"Just this girl I know." answered Harry.

"She's his girlfriend." said both Fred and George at the same time.

"Will you be quiet?" said Harry.

"Is she?" asked Sirius.

"Yes." answered Harry.

No one said anything.

"Good for you, Harry. I knew you'd find someone. How come I haven't heard of her?"

"Because she's someone you don't want to cross paths with." said Fred.

"Gwen gave Harry a lot of trouble last year." said George.

"Not to mention, everyone else at Hogwarts." laughed Fred.

"Shut up." demanded Harry.

There was a moment of silence. Seconds later, Sirius had a worried look on his face.

"Wait, you don't mean Gwenethia Gryffindor do you?" asked Sirius.

"Yes." answered Harry.

"Your dating Gwen? The girl who tried to kill you."

"It wasn't her fault. She was corrupted by Voldemort."

There was a small gasp that filled the room.

"Yeah, the wizard that wants you dead. Why her, Harry? Why not someone like Hermione?" asked Sirius.

Hermione just looked up with a look of confusion on her face. She hadn't heard what they were talking about, she had just heard her name.

"Because she's a nice person." said Harry.

"Well from what I've read..."

"That's only what you've read." interrupted Harry.

"I don't want you to see her anymore." said Sirius.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father!" yelled Harry.

There was another moment of silence.

"I'm only trying to keep you safe." said Sirius in a calm voice.

"How can you? I barely ever get to see you and even if I do, it wouldn't be in person. Lets just face it, you're a terrible godfather!" shouted Harry, storming out of the kitchen.

No one said anything.

"Don't take it personally. You're not the only one he's yelled at today." said Ron.


	3. A Terrible Secret

––– CHAPTER THREE –––

A Terrible Secret

Summer had finally ended and everyone was happy to be going back to school. Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't said much to each other over the past two weeks and the train ride wasn't exactly a happy trip. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sharing a compartment. Hermione and Ron were sitting on one side of the compartment and Harry was on the other. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was sorting his playing cards. Harry then decided to say something.

"How long are you guys going to give me the silent treatment?" asked Harry.

"How long are you going to keep snapping at us?" asked Hermione.

"Okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Both of you. I didn't mean what I said. Well no, I did mean what I said, I just could of said it nicer." said Harry "Do you forgive me?"

"In time." said Hermione.

"So all things considered, how was you summer?" asked Harry.

"It was fine." said Hermione. "I got to catch up on some reading and my parents and I went to Italy for a couple of weeks."

"Sounds cool. How about you Ron."

"Good." said Ron.

"Riveting story there mate." said Harry.

After the train ride, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the school were all getting ready to eat in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had made his speech and dinner had started. It was a great night, but there was only one thing wrong; Harry couldn't see Gwen anywhere.

"Have any of you guys seen Gwen?" asked Harry to Hermione and Ron "I didn't see her on the train. Did you?"

"No." said Ron stuffing his face with food.

"Maybe she came here before us." said Hermione.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione hurried off to get to the Gryffindor common room, with all the other students. Harry had decided to roam around before he went to the dorm. A little while later, Harry decided to go up to his dorm and unpack his things. When he got there, he could hear voices coming from inside.

"Oh it's so good to see you again." said one voice.

As Harry got closer to the doorway, the voices became louder.

"Where's Harry?"

When Harry walked into the common room he could see a big crowd of people standing in a big circle. Suddenly, when they saw Harry, kids started to move away. In the middle of the group, was Gwen. Harry was surprised to see her, but so happy. Gwen looked different from when he last saw her. She had shorter hair and bangs. She was a little taller and she actually looked happy.

"Hello, Harry." said Gwen with a smile.

"Gwen... you're here." said Harry, as he ran over to give Gwen a hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you." said Gwen.

"I missed you." said Harry.

"I missed you too!" and Gwen and Harry gave each other a kiss.

_Cough, Cough_.

Harry and Gwen stopped kissing and turned their heads only to see a big group of students, staring at them.

"You know, there are little children in the room." said Fred.

"Yeah Ron, you better cover your eyes. This might be a little to mature for you." said George.

"Shut up." said Ron.

"Okay, show's over. Nothing left to see here."

"You can all go on with your lives now." said Fred.

"Fred, George, I have something for you" and Gwen pulled out a small box from her pocket.

"What's this?" asked Fred.

"Open it. There's something inside."

"I don't see how anything could fit in here. This box is so small, I... BOOM." Fred and George's faces were covered with black soot.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gwen all started to laugh.

"WOW." said both Fred and George. "That was amazing! Where did you get this?"

"I made it. I had some spare time during the summer so I took whatever was lying around my house, and made it. I thought itwould be a good addition to your collection of pranks. Oh, and if it feels a little sticky, don't worry, it's just a side effect."

"Thanks, Gwen. This will be an amazing product to sell to all our buyers."

"What buyers?" asked Ron sarcastically. Fred just gave Ron an evil look.

"Thanks again, Gwen." said Fred.

"The ingredients are on the bottom if you want to make more," said Gwen as the twins headed upstairs "Oh, and don't use water to try to get it off, it just makes it stickier. Just let it sit for a while and brush it off."

As soon as the twins had gone upstairs, Harry, Gwen, Ron and Hermione all started to talk.

"Gwen, it's so good to see you. How has your summer been?" asked Hermione.

"It's been okay." said Gwen. "Nothing interesting."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, I'm going to go unpack my things." said Hermione "You coming Gwen?"

"No, I already unpacked."

"Yeah, I'm going to go unpack as well. How about you Harry?" asked Ron.

"No, I think I'll do that later."

"Suit yourself." then Ron and Hermione left.

"Gwen, It's so good to see you," said Harry as they sat down on the couch.

"I missed you," said Gwen.

Harry and Gwen talked for hours. They told each other about some things that happened to them over the summer break. Gwen had spent most of her time with Hagrid and Remus Lupin. They were teaching her some new spells. Harry on the other hand, had very little to say. He had had a useless summer, but he wanted to hear more about Gwen.

"Gwen, can I ask you something? How come you weren't on the train ride to school or at dinner?" Harry questioned.

"Oh... well you see I... had to come to the school before everyone else because Dumbledore needed to talk to me about something. Something important." said Gwen looking away from Harry.

"And that would be?"

"It's about what happened last year. You see in the fight between Voldemort and us, um... Voldemort... didn't die." said Gwen.

"What? But I saw you..."

"Yeah I know. I thought he was gone too, but apparently before his spell hit him, he vanished. So he made it look like we had won."

"How do you know this?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore said that he could feel his presence. He's cut you and me off from receiving letters, and sending them. Just in case 'someone' were to retrieve one of the letters. Also, his Death Eaters are on the move, using Dementors to help."

"Wait, Dementors. ADementor was at the Dursley's house. It nearly caught me."

"That's why Dumbledore wanted to talk to me. To warn me, and to let you know."

"Well now that we know, I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open, and be careful of what happens to us." said Harry as he held Gwen in his arms and stared into the fireplace.


	4. Everything Ends

––– CHAPTER FOUR –––

Everything Ends

It had been a week since school started and all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were having a great time. Especially Gwen and Harry. They were so glad to see each other. Summer for them was both sad and lonely. It was hard for them to be cut off from receiving letters from anyone. Harry and Gwen spent every moment of the day together. The only time they were ever apart was when either one of them had to go to the washroom. Hermione didn't mind Harry and Gwen always being together, but Ron got a little grossed out when they would kiss.

"How do they breathe?" asked Ron one day while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gwen were all doing their homework in the Common Room.

"Oh Ron," said Hermione rolling her eyes "I think it's cute. It's finally nice to see Harry coming out of his shell and getting a girlfriend. Plus, they look adorable together."

"Yeah, but... how do they breathe?"

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"And what about all the giggling?" asked Ron.

"Gwen doesn't giggle that much."

"I wasn't talking about Gwen."

"Well, maybe if you had a girlfriend, you'd understand why they giggle so much." said Hermione, continuing with her homework.

Ron just gave a look of agreement. Suddenly, there was a very large flash of light that filled the room. Harry and Gwen looked up from what they were doing and could see Rita Skeeter standing right in front of them. Rita Skeeter was a news reporter for the Daily Profit. She had platinum blond hair, long green painted finger nails and wore a bright pink fitted dress. Beside her, was a floating note pad and a magical quill that wrote down everything that Rita said. Well, almost everything.

"Aww young love. It's so nice to see the hero has finally found that special someone." said Rita, pinching Gwen's cheek.

Gwen just slapped her hand away.

"Feisty one aren't you? No matter. I just came to ask you two a few questions. Is that all right? Good. I thought it would be. Okay, first question. Harry how does it feel to be with the person that wanted to kill you last year? I mean it must be a little awkward?" asked Rita.

"I don't think that's any of your business." said Harry.

"Well, I think that my readers should know the truth about you two." said Rita.

"The truth? How about getting a quill that won't write lies, and maybe write stories that won't get you mocked after they're published." said Gwen, giving Rita a dirty look.

By that time, everyone in the common room was listening in on the conversation Gwen, Harry and Rita were having.

"Hey Rita?" said George as he walked up to the news reporter, "I have something for you." George gave Rita a little box with the word 'SECRET' written on the top in gold letters.

As Rita opened the box, a huge cloud of soot erupted in Rita's face. Everyone started laughing. Gwen looked very amused. As everyone was laughing, Rita ran out of the common room, brushing the soot off her face

"And don't come back." shouted Ron.

"Thanks again for the prank, Gwen." said Fred.

Gwen just grinned.

By this time, it was mid fall. Alot of the students were getting really excited to start Christmas. Lately, school had been really hard for some of the students seeing how their SCABBARDS, DRAGONS and KNIGHTS were coming up. SCABBARDS, DRAGONS and KNIGHTS are a series of tests for the 5th, 6th, and 7th year students. These tests helped to determine whether or not the job a student wants to pursue, is suitable for them. The 5th year students pick 3 career choices that they would like to pursue. The tests indicated the 2 out of the 3 that would be best suited for them. These tests are called SCABBARDS. The 6th year students take the DRAGON tests. This test picks one out of the two careers. The KNIGHT tests help them meet the requirements that they need to qualify for the career. However, the only thing that Harry had on his mind was what he was going to give to Gwen for their three month anniversary. He was really excited because he had never celebrated something like this. Harry found it kind of fun. He had been preparing something special for a long time.

Finally, the day came when it was Harry and Gwen's anniversary. Harry decided to meet Gwen outside, in the courtyard, and take her on a nice moonlit broom ride. He had everything planned. Later that day, Harry told Hermione to tell Gwen to come to the courtyard at 7:30pm. Hermione agreed. At 7:30 Harry was waiting in the courtyard, with a single white rose, but she was late. It turns out that Hermione had forgotten to tell Gwen until it last minute. So, in a rush, Hermione found Gwen tried to get her to the courtyard as fast as she could. Meanwhile, Harry was sitting on one of the benches waiting for Gwen when Cho sat right beside him. Cho Chang was a pretty Asian girl that Harry had had a crush on last year. Harry never thought that Cho liked him, but he wasn't interested anymore. Cho seemed to be acting very strange and Harry didn't like it.

"Hello Harry." said Cho.

"Hello."

"Why, isn't it a lovely night to be out with that someone special?" asked Cho looking at the stars.

"Yeah." said Harry looking a little confused "Cho, are you feeling right?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." said Cho.

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not." and she leaned in and kissed Harry.

Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe what was happening. At that same moment, Hermione and Gwen showed up. Hermione gave a loud gasp and looked over at Gwen. Gwen looked shocked, but seconds later that look changed into anger and rage. Gwen got her wand out and before Hermione could stop her, Gwen launched a hex on Harry and Cho. They were both thrown into the middle of the courtyard and before either one of them realized what happened, Gwen was already half way to the Gryffindor common room. When Gwen got to the common room, she ran up to the girls dorm and through herself onto her bed and closed every curtain on her bed. Meanwhile, downstairs, Hermione had finally caught up and could see that Ron was the only person in the room, but he looked very confused.

"Hermione, what's going on?" asked Ron.

Hermione explained what happened and as she finished, Harry walked into the room.

"Hey guys." said Harry.

"Harry you jerk! How could you?" yelled Hermione in the meanest voice Harry had ever heard from her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, rubbing his head.

"You know exactly what I mean! How could you do that to Gwen? Kissing another girl is the meanest thing to do to a girl. Especially if that girl happens to be your girlfriend."

"You saw that?!" asked Harry in shock.

"And so did Gwen." said Hermione.

"Oh no. This is really bad." said Harry "I mean... it wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah right Harry. Come on, everyone knows that you had a crush on Cho Chang last year and it takes two to kiss." said Ron.

"No. What you don't understand is that she kissed me. I had nothing to do with it. It wasn't my fault!" suddenly Harry stopped. Harry could see Hermione and Ron's faces had gone bug eyed. Harry turned around and saw Gwen staring straight into his eyes. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Gwen." said Harry, very hesitantly.

Gwen just looked at him and then slapped him across the face. Gwen slapped him so hard that she left a red handprint on his face. Harry was in shock. After that Gwen ran upstairs and threw herself back into her bed. Hermione ran after her, and Ron went to his dorm. Harry was left standing in the common room, all by himself.


	5. The Nightmare Rises

––– CHAPTER FIVE –––

The Nightmare Rises

"Gwen, please." said Harry.

Harry had been trying for days to get Gwen's attention. He was trying so hard to apologize to her, but Gwen didn't care.

"Gwen, will you just listen to me?" begged Harry "Gwen, if you don't let me apologize, then how am I going to fix what happened?"

"Harry, what you did, an apology can't fix!"

"Then what can I do to make this all go away?" asked Harry.

"Leave me alone." and Gwen walked off.

A couple days later, Ron and Hermione were taking a walk when they saw Gwen and Harry arguing in the Great Hall again.

"Go AWAY!" yelled Gwen, firing a hex at Harry.

Hermione and Ron watched in sadness.

"I think we should stop them" said Hermione.

"Do you really want to be hit by one of Gwen's hexes?"

"Good point, but we should do something. I mean, this isn't like Harry. He really cares about Gwen." said Hermione.

"Well apparently, not enough to kiss another girl." said Ron watching Gwen shoot another hex at Harry.

"But he wouldn't do something like this. Amonth ago all he could talk about was Gwen."

"I know." said Ron rolling his eyes

"It doesn't make any sense." said Hermione, watching Harry walk up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

That night, Harry was having a hard time sleeping. He was having a strange dream and it made him restless. In his dream, Harry was walking down a long, dark, creepy cavern. There were large candles coming out of the walls, with large flames firing out of them. Harry could see picture frames along the walls. Each one of them had a portrait in them and a nameplate underneath. Harry couldn't quite see what the names said. When he touched one of the portraits, a screaming face flashed before his eyes. He instantly let go of the painting. As Harry kept walking, he could see a white light up a head. He walked closer, but before he could see past it, Harry was jerked awake by Ron.

"Harry, wake up." said Ron.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"There was an explosion downstairs. Didn't you hear the bang?" asked Ron.

"I guess not."

"Well, come on. Lets go." and Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of bed.

When Harry and Ron got downstairs, they saw a big crowd of people standing in a circle. Harry and Ron found Hermione, and tried to see what was going on. Apparently, Fred and George had been testing out some of their new pranks and when they tried too many at once, it made a big explosion. The entire 3rd floor staircase was covered in orange sludge, green dust and purple floating water. Fred and George were sitting in the middle of the mess, looking very satisfied. They were both covered in orange sludge.

"Wow, that was so cool!" said Fred.

"Next time, lets use more gunpowder." said George trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't." said Professor McGonagall "Your prank playing daysare over. Do you know how long it's going to take before the students can use this staircase again? Now off to Professor Dumbledore's office. He will be waiting for you."

As the twins walked away, they had a very happy grin on their faces and everyone around them started to cheer.

"All right, everyone back off to bed and to those of you that use this staircase to get to any of your classes, I advise you to go a different way. Mr. Filch, I'm going to need to start cleaning as soon as possible. Knowing the twins, their creation is probably going to sprout legs soon. So if you could..."

"I'll get started right away." said Mr. Filch.

"Good. Those boys are going to be the death of this school." said the professor.

After that, everyone was back off to bed. When Harry was back in his bed, he fell asleep right away. He started having the same dream again, only he got past the blinding white light. When he did, he could see that he was in a very large, circular room. In the room, there were many black doors leading in different directions. Every door was the same colour, but each door had a different name to it. On of the rooms read 'Ice Room' in white letters. Harry got curious and decided to go in, when suddenly he heard a noise coming from one of the other rooms. It sounded like screaming. Harry walked over to where the sound was coming from. It was coming from a room called the 'Death Sentence'. Harry knew right away that this wasn't going to end well, but when he heard another bone shattering scream, he couldn't help but go in. When he opened the door he saw the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. Suddenly, Harry awoke. He was sweating and couldn't calm his nerves. Harry couldn't believe what he just saw. It was a man's face. It had been torn, and bruised. He couldn't make out whose face it was, but after that, he was too afraid to fall back asleep. Instead, he stayed up the rest of the night.


	6. It Starts Again

––– CHAPTER SIX –––

It Starts Again

It had been a while since Harry had had any bad dreams, and he was sleeping better, but the days were the hardest on him. Gwen still wasn't talking to Harry and it was killing him inside. Harry was trying everything, but nothing seemed to work for Gwen. One day, after Transfiguration lesson, Harry bumped into Cho Change in the courtyard.

"Hello Cho." said Harry.

"Hello." said Cho, walking off.

"Cho wait!" called Harry.

Cho turned around.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you."

"Harry it wasn't my fault." said Cho, "My friends knew I liked you last year and figured I still did, so they put a love potion in my drink at dinner. I am really sorry. I never meant to cause anytrouble."

"Can you tell Gwen. She won't talk to me. Maybe if she hears it from you, she might understand."

"I don't think she'll listen to me." said Cho.

"Please? I really need you to try." begged Harry.

There was a moment of silence.

"O.K.. I'll try."

Later that day, Cho found Gwen sitting alone, reading a spell book, in the courtyard.

"Hello Gwen." said Cho.

Gwen said nothing.

"Um... can I talk to you? It's about Harry. You see what had happened..."

"I know what happened." said Gwen.

"Yeah, but if you just let me explain..." said Cho.

"I don't need an explanation." snapped Gwen, "Especially not one from you. This is Harry's mess and nothing that you can say will fix it."

Gwen then stomped off. Harry had been listening behind a pillar and when he saw Gwen leave, he chased after her.

"Gwen, Cho was trying to explain to you..."

"Now you're spying on me?" said Gwen, stopping Harry, "What part of leave me alone don't you understand?"

"Oh, I understand that perfectly. What I don't understand is why you won't listen to Cho or me or anyone for that matter?" said Harry.

"Because nothing you or Cho or anyone says can fix what's been done."

"I can't fix what's been done if you don't let me." yelled Harry as Gwen walked away.

That afternoon, it had been raining. Everything was wet and gloomy. Gwen was feeling miserable. To help clear her mind, she decided to go for a walk. Because it had rained, no one was outside. Gwen just walked through the courtyard alone. She was thinking about Harry. He had been trying so hard to make things better. Gwen knew that Harry didn't mean what he did, but when she remembered them kissing, she just became mad. She knows Harry didn't mean it, but from what she saw, she might have been wrong. As Gwen was walking, she stopped paying attention to where she was going. She then bumped into Malfoy.

"Move Malfoy." said Gwen.

"Why?" said Malfoy, very slyly.

"Because you're in my way. Move." and Gwen walked past him.

"So, I hear you and Potter are officially over."

"So?"

"That means your available, right?"

"Why?" asked Gwen.

"Think about it," said Malfoy as he walked behind her. "Potter's the up tight, do-gooder. He follows the rules and is everyone favourite person. You on the other hand, are more of the outgoing type."

"So?"

"Well, wouldn't it make sense to be with someone more like you. Someone like... me."

Gwen stopped in her tracks.

"What did you say?" asked Gwen, turning around.

"I said, you should be dating someone more your type."

"And that would be you?"

"Exactly."

"Your kidding right?" said Gwen with a small laugh. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last boy on Earth. You make me sick. Just hearing your name makes me want to vomit."

"Gwen, I know you like me." said Malfoy. "You've always liked me. Ever since you first met me. Face it, you only went with Potter because you're both famous."

"You're so full of yourself." said Gwen walking away.

"Yeah, well so are you." and Malfoy grabbed Gwen, turned her around, and kissed her.

Gwen was in shock, but did nothing to stop him. The kiss lasted 10 seconds. Malfoy then slowly let go of Gwen. Gwen had a calm look on her face. Malfoy just grinned. Gwen looked so happy, when suddenly, she punched him in the face. Malfoy fell right to the floor. His nose was bleeding. Gwen then leaned down and whispered into his ear 'If you ever do that again, I'll give you more then a broken nose.' and she walked away. Malfoy just watched her walk way with a somewhat happy look on his face.

Time progressed and there was still no sign of Gwen forgiving Harry. Hermione and Ron were trying their hardest to make Harry happy, but nothing was working. To make matters worse, Rita Skeeter had been trying for the longest time to get the inside scoop on Harry and Gwen.

"So Harry, it's been over a month and still no sign of Gwen giving in. How does that make you feel?" asked Rita.

"Leave me alone." moaned Harry.

"But Harry, if I can't get the love story, then I have to get the break- up story."

"Go away."

As Harry and Rita were walking, they ran into Gwen.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! The ex-couple is together once again. This is just amazing. Now Gwen..."

"If you say one word to me, I will hurt you so bad your quill will be in pain." Gwen then took the quill and snapped it in half.

"My quill." cried Rita "She broke my quill."

"Thanks Gwen for getting Rita off my back." said Harry.

"Who said I did it for you?" asked Gwen.

"Well I just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong. Just like you thought kissing Cho would be all right."

"Gwen, you're acting like such a bitch right now."

Suddenly, Gwen grabbed Harry by the shirt and slammed him up against a pillar.

"Now you listen to me Harry, I have had some horrible things done to me, but this just takes the cake. You ruined the relationship between us. I have every right to be mad at you. So don't you ever call me that again or I will throw more then a HEX at you. GOT IT?"

Gwen screamed, dropping Harry.

At that same time, Hermione and Ron appeared. They saw what was going on and ran over, but by the time they got there, Gwen had left.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing. She just yelled at me." said Harry looking confused.

"That's strange," said Ron "I would of thought that she would of blown your head right off."

"Yeah, she threatened to do that." said Harry.

That night, Hermione was going up to the girl's dorm when she saw Gwen. She was making her bed, by just brushing her hand over it.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, it's a trick Dumbledore taught me. I broke my hand a few years ago and he showed me this trick to help me. It comes in real handy, but I can only use it on small things like putting away dishes, making the bed, picking up things off the floor. Stuff like that." said Gwen.

"That's really neat. Can you teach me?" asked Hermione.

"Oh sure. It's easy."

For the rest of the night, Gwen and Hermione practiced the trick. Hermione grasped the concept easily. As they were practicing, Harry and Ron walked into the room. They had been playing chess in the Great Hall. Ron sat down with the girls, but Harry decided that it would be best if he just went upstairs.

"Gwen, if you don't mind me asking," said Ron, "Why didn't you hurt Harry in the courtyard earlier today. Hermione and I were walking by when we saw you two." "That's none of your business." said Gwen.

"Do you still like him?" asked Ron with a smile on his face.

"I think for your own safety, you should mind your own business." said Gwen leaving the room.

Hermione just looked at him.

"What? I was just asking."

It was nearing the end of fall and everyone was excited for the last Quidditch game of the year; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Quidditch was ending early this year because of the SCABBARD, DRAGONS, AND KNIGHTS. They were going to be taking up some time in the year so Quidditch season was shortened.

"Come on Gwen. The game's about to start." yelled Ron.

Ron and Hermione had been trying to convince Gwen to come to the game for over an hour. They were in the common room yelling at Gwen to come down from the girl's dorm. Gwen was pacing back and forth upstairs and yelling back at them.

"I'm not coming. I hate Quidditch." lied Gwen.

"Gwen, it's barbaric and violent. You love that. Can we please just go? I want to see Harry." said Hermione.

"I don't!" yelled Gwen.

"Well, then can you just come to see the Slytherins get beaten? You know that Gryffindor's going to win." said Ron.

"Fine. If it will shut the both of you up, I'll come." said Gwen, walking down the stairs.

"That's the spirit. Now let's go before all the good seats are taken."

After the three of them found a good place to watch the game, the Gryffindor team was let out. They all flew out and got into position. Harry, on the other hand, came over to see his friends.

"Hey guys!" said Harry.

"Hello Harry. Good luck in the game." said Hermione.

"Yeah good luck mate." said Ron.

"Thanks."

Harry was looking at Gwen, hoping she would wish him good luck, but she said nothing. When Harry finally got into position, the game started. Everyone was yelling and screaming and cheering for their team, but Gwen wasn't. She just stood there with a small smile on her face. The game didn't last too long. Gryffindor was in the lead 60 to 40. The Slytherins were having a hard time getting the quaffale past the Gryffindor keeper, but the Slytherins beaters were enjoying hitting the bludger at the Gryffindor players.

After Harry had caught the snitch, the game ended. All the Gryffindor's were happy, but the Slytherins were being bad sports. Malfoy, who was the seeker on the Slytherin team, wasn't too pleased. Instead of leaving with the other players, he took one of the beaters mallets and hit a bludger right in Harry's direction. Harry was flying high in the sky and was not paying attention to what was going on. The bludger whammed Harry in the back of the head and he fell from 50 feet in the air and hit the ground, hard. There were a lot of gasps and screams, but no one moved, except for Gwen, who jumped over the stand and ran to Harry. Ron and Hermione and some of the other students did the same.

"Harry. Harry wake up." whimpered Gwen.

Harry was unconscious.

"Someone get the nurse!" yelled Gwen.

At the time, no one seemed to notice that Gwen, the girl that hated Harry, was trying to save him, except for Ron. Ron was a little confused at the way Gwen was acting. When the nurse finally came, Harry was brought to the Hospital Wing. Harry had been in the hospital for a few days. The damage wasn't bad. He just sprained his wrist, but was unconscious for several days. Every so often, Ron and Hermione would go and see how he was doing. But there was one student that was there almost all day.

One day Ron came in to see if Harry was feeling any better, when he saw that one student standing by his bed.

"You know, for a girl who doesn't care much about Harry, you're sure spending an awful lot of time with him." said Ron.

Gwen just looked at Ron. Gwen had spent all most every day by Harry's bed, just like he did last year when Gwen was injured in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"You still like him, don't you?" asked Ron with a grin on his face,

"You still really care about him. I knew you did. It's so obvious." Gwen didn't say a word. She just left.

Later that night, Ron and Hermione were walking into a dark and lonely Gryffindor common room.

"Have you seen Gwen at all today? I haven't seen her for a while, and I need to talk to her about something." asked Hermione.

Just as Ron was about to answer, he felt himself being pushed into Hermione. As he turned around he saw Gwen standing there looking mad.

"What was that for?" asked Ron.

"You had no right saying those things to me in the Hospital wing." said Gwen "They're not true."

"Yes they are and don't deny it."

Gwen pushed Ron again. "Resorting to muggle defense?"

Gwen's eyes grew very large and she instantly grabbed her wand, but before she could cast a spell, Harry stopped her. Harry had been listening from behind the door. He was let out of the hospital just a few minutes before, and decided to go to his dorm room.

"Let go of me, Harry." said Gwen looking, out of the corner of her eye.

Harry let go of her arm. Gwen swung it down to her side and turned to face him.

"Your friends are insane. They must take after you." said Gwen, walking away.

"Gwen! Gwen stop." said Harry.

Surprisingly, she stopped.

"Harry, I don't want to talk to you." she said with her back turned and her arms folded.

"Then just listen." said Harry "Gwen, what happened between me and Cho was a mistake and if I could take it back, I would. What I've realized over the past few months is that I need you in my life. When I kissed Cho, it meant nothing. All that was floating through my mind was the thought of you. I was so excited about celebrating something with you. Something that meant a lot to me, and nothing in the world could have taken that feeling away. When I wake up in the morning, you're the first thing I think about. When I go to bed, you're the last thought to leave my mind. You're in my dreams constantly, and you make me feel so happy. No one in the world could ever replace you and I would never try to find someone that could even come close too. Gwen you make me feel hole. I have always felt alone, like there was something missing in my life. That something was you. You share my same feelings and thoughts. Live he same sort of life as me. Always in constant worry and fear, but you live your life the way you want to. Gwen, you are amazing and I love you."

Gwen dropped her arms. She turned around and could see the most sincere look on his face.

"What did you say?" asked Gwen, in shock.

"I love you."

Gwen could hardly breathe. She was so happy. Gwen ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too.," said Gwen, with tears in her eyes.

"I knew it!" yelled Ron.

Hermione just covered his mouth. Harry and Gwen just stared into each other's eyes and then gave each other a slow, intimate kiss. As they kissed, a tear of happiness ran down Gwen's cheek. Harry had finally proven to Gwen that he was sorry, and she forgave him.


	7. The Dream Becomes Real

––– CHAPTER SEVEN –––

The Dream Becomes Real

Harry and Gwen had only gotten back together less than a week and students were already talking. They were saying the Gwen was either desperate, or that Harry had begged her so much that she finally gave in. But whatever they were saying, Harry and Gwen didn't care. All they cared about was that they were together again. Harry was really happy. One day when Harry and Gwen were walking in the courtyard, hand in hand, they ran into Cho Chang. When Cho looked up from the book that she was reading, she noticed Gwen and she started walking in the other direction.

"Cho wait." shouted Gwen

Cho stopped and slowly turned around.

"Harry told me what happened. I forgive you for what you did and I'm sorry you had to go through all the hell we had to go through." said Gwen.

"That's alright." said Cho, with a smile on her face.

"Oh, and next time, check your food and drink before you do anything. Most of the time, if there's been a potion added, it will have a shade of green to it."

"I'll do that." said Cho.

That night, Harry had another nightmare. Again he was walking through the long, dark tunnel and found himself in the circular room with the doors. As he walked up to the Ice Room, he could hear screaming again. He decided not to pay attention, but he noticed that it was a girl screaming, not a man. Harry knew this was bad, but instead of going into the room, he decided to follow the screaming. As he walked closer to the Death Sentence room, Harry noticed the room next to it. It had, in big red writing, the words Chamber of Horror. Suddenly, Harry could hear screaming coming from all around him. The screaming was getting louder and louder, and Harry was starting to get dizzy. Harry couldn't understand what was going on. This hadn't happened last time. Then, a black shadow appeared in front of every door. The shadows started to move closer and closer to him. Soon the screaming got so loud that Harry could hardly stand up. He was so dizzy that he lost all sense of balance. As the shadows swarmed in on Harry, he decided to find a room to hide in. As he crawled to the closest door he could find, he opened it and tumbled in.

When Harry stopped moving, he could hear nothing but silence. It felt so good to his ears. The second the buzzing in his ears had stopped, Harry got up and looked around. He didn't know what room he was in. It was dark and cold. Harry thought of walking for a bit, when he noticed a light coming from up ahead. He walked closer and closer and finally, when he got close enough to see what was going on, Harry could see a dragon burning something. As Harry look closer at what the dragon was burning, he saw that it was Tronks. She was chained up to a wall. She had scars all over her and looked to be in a lot of pain. Suddenly, Harry could hear screaming again. The screaming was stronger this time and Harry couldn't stand it. He couldn't understand what was going on, but as Harry looked up, he saw a screaming face flash before his eyes. As soon as Harry saw the face, he woke up immediately. Harry was laying flat out in his bed, shaking like crazy. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear voices. For a second, Harry thought he was still in the dream, but when his eyes started to focus, he could see that he was awake and in the boys' dorm.

"Is he all right?" asked a voice.

As Harry sat up, he could see all of the boys in the dorm were standing by his bed.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Ron.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"That's what we'd like to know." said Neville.

Harry couldn't quite explain what had happened in his dream. It all happened so fast. They wouldn't have understood. The next day was the first day of winter break and many students were going away for the holidays. Harry wasn't planning on going anywhere. He thought it would be best if he just stayed at Hogwarts, but that all changed.

After breakfast had finished, Harry and Gwen decided to take a walk. It was a beautiful winter morning. It had snowed the night before, so everything was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. Some of the other students were playing outside making forts, snowmen and having snowball fights. Harry and Gwen were sitting on a bench in the courtyard, when Ron and Hermione came running up to them.

"Harry... did... you... hear?" asked Ron, out of breathe.

"Hear what?" asked Harry.

"Tronks was found in a cavern last night. She was badly injured." said Hermione.

"TRONKS?" said Both Harry and Gwen as they stood up.

"You know Tronks?" asked Ron, finally catching his breath.

"Yeah, she's helped me out of a few tight spots and is a close friend of mine. She's friends with Dumbledore. That's how I met her." said Gwen.

"That's great. Tell us more." interrupted Harry.

After Gwen and Harry found out more, they raced off to find Dumbledore, but instead he found them.

"The four of you, into my office now."

As the four of them walked into the Professor's office, they could see all their suitcases were there.

"Don't ask any questions." said Dumbledore, "All I need you to do is to grab you're suitcases and walk into the fireplace."

Behind the suitcases was a very large fireplace. It was covered with artifacts. The four of them did as they were told. Once they were all in, Dumbledore grabbed a handful of orange powder and threw it into the fireplace calling out 'Hospital 180' and the four friends were gone in a flash. When they reached their destination, they had arrived in a very old hospital. As they got out of the fireplace, they could see they were in a reception room. It was very white, and small. The ceiling looked as if it was about to crumble, and the walls were covered with pictures of different people. Suddenly, Bobel and Janez appeared. Janez was wearing a black, floor length skirt and a navy blue jacket and shirt. Bobel was wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of black pants. They both looked upset.

"Finally you guys made it. Follow us." said Bobel.

No one said a word until they reached one of the hospital rooms. When they walked in, they could see Tronks was lying on the bed. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Her face and hands were burned and her clothes were as black as coal. Hermione gasped and Gwen looked shocked.

"How did this happen?" asked Hermione.

"The Ministry thinks that she was attacked by some beast." said Bobel.

"It was a dragon," said Harry.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"There was a dragon, and creatures in black cloaks all around."

There was a moment of silence.

"Harry..." said Gwen.

"I had a dream that this happened to her." said Harry.

"When?" asked Bobel.

"Last night."

"Have you had other dreams like this?" asked Janez.

"Yeah, a few."

"I think we need to talk outside." said Bobel, as her and Janez started to walk to the door.

The three of them stepped out of the room.

"Harry, how long have you been having these dreams?" asked Bobel.

"Couple months. I don't understand what's going on. How come I could see what happened to Tronks while it was happening?"

"Tronks is the best at answering these sort of questions." whispered Janez to Bobel.

"Harry, when did you start having the dream?" asked Bobel.

"About two months ago."

"Did something bad happen that day that might have triggered them?"

"Well, Gwen and I got into a fight the day before." said Harry.

"Were you frustrated?" asked Janez.

"A little, I guess ."

"That might be why." said Bobel, looking at Janez.

"Wait, you don't think?"

"Maybe?" asked Bobel.

"Maybe, what?" asked Harry.

"It's not important right now. What is important is that we get the four of you to the Secret Room and fast." said Bobel as Gwen, Ron and Hermione walked out of the hospital room.

About an hour after the group of them saw Tronks, they all headed to the Secret Room. It was snowing, and very windy out, so travelling on brooms was a little hard. Thankfully, no one could see them in the snow. When they arrived at the Secret Room, the group of them were covered in snow and were very cold.

"Wow. Now that was cold!" said Ron, as they entered the Secret Room.

"Why don't you four sit by the fireplace and warm up. I'll get some towels." said Bobel.

As the four friends were taking off their wet coats, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Oh, Ron you finally made it. Hello Hermione, Harry." said Mrs. Weasley as she took Ron's coat.

"Hello." said both Harry and Hermione.

"And you must be Gwen. It's so very nice to meet you. Ron's told us so much about you." said Mrs. Weasley.

"He has, has he?" asked Gwen, as she looked over at Ron. Ron just looked in the other direction.

"Yes and I'd love to hear more. But how about I make some hot chocolate first? I'll be right back." and Mrs. Weasley walked off to the kitchen.

As the four of then continued to dry off, they could see that the Secret Room was filled with decorations. Lights hung from the ceiling, tinsel was wrapped all along the staircase banister, and a Christmas tree that stood next to the fireplace. There were lots of decorations and ornaments hanging on the tree. The four friends were very amused by the ornaments. There were coloured balls, bows and ribbons that hung perfectly. Little witches and wizards that sat on brooms. Some even flew around the tree. There were snowmen and reindeer, stars that twinkled and a giant crystal star that sat at the top of the tree. It glowed brightly and shined beautifully. The tree looked so pretty.

"Hello you three." said Mr. Weasley, as he walked into the living room. "How was your trip? Safe I hope."

"Yes, but a bit windy." answered Hermione.

"And cold." continued Ron.

"Oh, well the weather should be fine in the morning."

"Excuse me Arthur. Here you are kids. Some nice hot chocolate should warm you up." said Mrs. Weasley, handing the four friends their cups. "And Arthur, we have a new guest staying with us. Ms. Gwen Gryffindor."

As Mr. Weasley looked over beside Harry, he could see that Mrs. Weasley was right.

"My stars. It is Gwen Gryffindor." said Mr. Weasley, in shock.

"Hello." said Gwen a little scared.

"It's finally nice to meet the famous Gwen Gryffindor." said Mr. Weasley grabbing Gwen's hand and shaking it.

Gwen just stared at him.

"This is fantastic. Gwen, if you don't mind, it would be a pleasure to hear all about your amazing life and all that you've been through. You can't trust what Rita Skeeter writes in the Daily Profit." ranted Mr. Weasley.

Gwen just smiled.

"Dad's in the Ministry of Magic. He just loves hearing about things like this." said Ron.

"Arthur, I think Gwen should settle in before she tells you all her stories. What do you say?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I think your right. You four should go unpack."

"And their rooms are all set to do so." said Janez, as both she and Bobel came down the stars.

"Gwen and Hermione, your room is on the 3rd floor, 5th room to the right. Harry and Ron, your room is on the 4th floor, 3rd door to the left. Same as last time." said Bobel.

As the four of them grabbed their things, they heard a voice come from the other end of the room. It was harsh and sounded angry.

"What is 'she' doing here?"

Sirius then came out of the kitchen. He look quite mad.

"Oh Sirius." said Mrs. Weasley.

"No, why is she here?"

"She was invited." said Bobel.

"Who invited her."

"Dumboldore did. He thought that she would be welcome here." said Bobel.

"Well she's not."

"I have a name!" yelled Gwen.

"I don't care. I'm not living under the same roof with this devil witch for the holidays."

"Now that's enough Sirius. Gwen is here because Dumbledore told her to come. She went to go see Tronks and was invited to stay here, not only by Dumbledore, but by Janez and I. Tronks would have also wanted her to stay. It's only fair." screamed Bobel.

"Fair to whom? She hasn't been fair to anyone. All she's done is cause trouble."

"She hasn't caused any trouble. All she has done is walk through that door. Your the one causing the trouble."

"Kids, why don't you go upstairs." said Janez.

"You know if Tronks was here, this conversation wouldn't be happening. She wouldn't have let this conversation happen."

"Well she's not here..." Bobel and Sirius continued to argue as the four of them walked up the stairs. They could hear every word of the argument. Even when they got to their rooms, they could still hear what was going on.

"I don't think it was a good idea for me to come." said Gwen, putting her things away.

"Oh, Gwen, Sirius is just a little protective about some things, that's all. Besides, if Dumbledore knew this was a bad idea, then he wouldn't have told you to come with us."

"I guess you're right. Well I'm done. I'm going to go and see how the boys are doing." said Gwen.

"Okay, tell them I'll be there in a minute." said Hermione.

As Gwen headed out the door and walked to the stairs, an object suddenly popped in front of her.

"Hello Gwen." said Fred and George as they stood in front of her.

"AHH." Gwen screamed as she fell to the floor. "What the hell are you two doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"We're just trying out our new prank." said Fred as he helped Gwen up "It's called the Invis-O-Joke. What you do is, you eat this capsule and you instantly turn invisible. When the magic wears off, in about ten minutes, you become visible again. It's great for scaring people, but you have to be quick. What do you think?"

"It's good. Should sell well." said Gwen sarcastically "Are the capsules safe?"

"Oh completely." said Fred.

"Also, the more you eat, the longer you stay invisible. Great for spying on people." said George "Speaking of spying, Fred and I saw what's been going on downstairs. Sirius really doesn't like you."

"You think." said Gwen.

"What did you do to him?" asked George.

"Nothing."

"Maybe, it's because she tried to kill Harry last year." said Fred

"Maybe." said Gwen quietly.

The next few days were pretty calm. Sirius and Gwen stayed as far away from each other and everyone else watched what they said. No one wanted another argument like the last one. Finally Christmas Day had arrived. Everyone was very excited. Everyone got up at 8:00am and opened their gifts. Most of the kids' gifts were in their bedrooms. Harry and Ron started to open their gifts as soon as they woke up. Ron got a notebook from Hermione, a watch from Gwen and candy from Fred and George. Harry gave Ron his old bird cage to keep his owl in. Ron also got a new sweater from his mom and dad, and trading cards from Tronks, Bobel and Janez. Harry got a lot of stuff too. He got an organizer from Hermione, a sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a spell book from Tronks, Bobel and Janez and Bearty Bots Every Flavor Beans from Ron. Sirius gave Harry a new bird cage and a potions book, and Gwen gave Harry a handmade scarf with the initials 'HP' on it.

"Merry Christmas." said Hermione, Gwen and Ginny as they walked into the boy's room.

Gwen went over and gave Harry a kiss.

"Thank you for the gift, Gwen. I really like it. And Hermione, thank you for the organizer." said Harry.

"Yeah, thanks for the practical gifts." said Ron.

"Well, you needed a new notebook so I though it would be a good gift." said Hermione.

"Don't be so upset Ron. She gave me one too." said Gwen.

"Oh, my gifts aren't that bad." said Hermione.

"Thank you for the necklace Harry. That was really nice of you." said Gwen, as she played with it.

The necklace was in the shape of the moon and had a broom laying across it.

"Hey, where's Fred and George? I have to give them their gifts." said Gwen.

"BOO." yelled the twins, popping out of no where.

"Stop doing that!" said Gwen as she flew into Harry's arms.

When all the presents were opened, the group of them all headed downstairs for breakfast. As they headed into the kitchen, they could see that the dining table was nicely set, and covered with delicious food. Harry always loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Once everyone was seated, they all started to eat. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Mr. Weasley and Hermione were talking about muggle kitchen supplies. Fred, George and Ron were arguing over wether or not they could test a new prank on Ron's broom and Gwen and Bobel were talking about Tronks. Every so often, Gwen would look away from Bobel and found that Sirius kept looking at he. Finally, she had had enough.

"WILLYOU STOPSTARING AT ME!" yelled Gwen, as she slammed her fists on the table. "Am I some sort of threat to you? What did I do?"

"You tried to kill Harry, that's what you did."

"IT WASN'T MYFAULT!" screamed Gwen.

"Well, from what I've read, it was."

"That's only what you've read. You don't know the whole story and if all you read are the articles Rita Skeeter writes, then all you know are lies." and Gwen stormed out of the room.

"You picked a great witch, Harry." said Sirius.

"Don't blame me for this, Sirius." said Harry as he left to find Gwen.

Later that day, after cooling off, Sirius decided to go look for Gwen. He finally found her sitting with Buckbeak in the attic.

"What do you want?" asked Gwen as she looked up to see Sirius Black walking through the door.

"Well, Harry's not speaking to me, so I thought, if I wanted to hear another word from him, I'd should come talk to you." said Sirius.

"Oh yeah, that's a great reason." said Gwen, rolling her eyes.

"Also I thought it would be good to find out the true story before I start accusing you of things."

"Why do you hate me?" asked Gwen.

"I don't hate you. I just don't want to see Harry get hurt."

"That's what everyone says." said Gwen.

"What did happen?" asked Sirius.

Gwen told Sirius the whole ugly truth.

"Wow. I never would have figured." said Sirius, looking very shocked "I always pictured you as this evil witch, not this tortured girl."

"People exaggerate things." said Gwen.

"I guess I acted the same way people acted when they heard about me."

"That's what really bothered me. Harry thinks very highly of you and I can see that it hurts him seeing you like this. For so many years you were accused of killing his parents and it wasn't true. I didn't try to kill Harry. Voldemort wanted to kill him. Harry has done nothing to me so why should I hurt him? I had no control over what was going on."

"I'm sorry I judged you without knowing the facts."

"Everyone does it. You eventually learn to deal with it." said Gwen as she patted Buckbeak.

There was a moment of silence.

"Harry talks about you a lot. He's always saying what a great person you are and I think it saddens him seeing you judge someone he..."

"I know. You two love each other. I'm still trying to get that through my head." interrupted Sirius "I may not know all about you, but I do know that Harry is very important to me, and I don't like seeing him upset. So if being with you makes him happy, then I won't stand in the way of that. But I will be keeping an eye out on you."

"Fair enough." said Gwen with a smile.


	8. The Potion

––– CHAPTER EIGHT –––

The Potion

After the holidays, everything went back to normal. Everything was calm. It was the beginning of spring, and all the students were very lively. Harry, on the other hand, was having a hard time focusing. He had been having more nightmares. They weren't all the same dream, but they still made Harry tense. The dream that scared him the most, was the dream with Tronks. He couldn't understand what was meant by it.

It was near the end of March, and the beginning of April, when Harry decided to go for a walk one day. As Harry passed through the courtyard, he saw Malfoy and some other Slytherins laughing around a tree. Harry tried not to be noticed.

"Hey Potter," yelled Malfoy "I hear that you've been having nightmares. Is Gwen scaring you again? You know you really should find someone that doesn't give you night terrors."

"Shut up, Malfoy." said Harry.

"Why don't you make me?" asked Malfoy.

"I would, but then I would be wasting my time."

"You're just scared." Harry really wasn't in the mood to fight with Malfoy, so he just walked off. As he was walking, Neville past him.

"Harry," said Neville "Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you to go to Professor Snape's potion classroom."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. He didn't say. He just said it was urgent."

Harry knew that if Dumbledore says it's urgent, then it must be important. He ran down to the classroom as fast as he could. When he arrived he saw Tronks standing at Snape's desk.

"Hello, Harry." said Tronks.

"Tronks. You're all right!" said Harry, as he ran to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I thought it was time for me to leave."

"How do you feel?" asked Harry.

"Better. It feels really good to be out and about again."

"Why are you here?" asked Harry.

"Well, Bobel and Janez told me that you have been having dreams of the future?" said Tronks sarcastically.

"They're not really dreams of the future, their more like nightmares. I can see something happening while it happens." said Harry "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well you see, I have been taught to help people with things like this. I make potions that help calm the tension that the dreamers get.

" said Tronks.

"So that's what you do for a living?" asked Harry.

"Oh no. I'm an Aura. So are my sisters. I just do this sort of thing to the people that I know and care about. Mostly friends."

"And how are these potions going to help me?" asked Harry.

"Well you see Harry," said Tronks, as she took out a bright green vile from her bag "The potion is to help calm the nerves in your body. When your nerves get tense from a dream it can cause you to lose control when you dream and then the dream, or nightmare, can seem as real or scary as if it were really happening. What you do is, just before you go to sleep, you drink the liquid in the vile and as you sleep, your dream transfers into the empty vile. The liquid controls the dream and when you wake up, you won't remember what you've dreamt."

"What if you do remember the dream? Does the potion still transfer the dream?"

"Yes, but most of the time you won't remember." said Tronks.

"What happens to the dream once its been transferred?" asked Harry.

"The dream stays in the bottle. You can look and see what it is that you dreamt, but I don't recommend it. It's safer not knowing." Then Tronks gave Harry the vile "So tonight, I want you to use this and in a few days came back to this classroom and see me. Okay?" Harry nodded.

That night, just before Harry went to bed, he drank the potion, and instantly fell asleep. As he slept, he found himself in the cavern again. The dream was the same as many before, but this time Harry didn't get past the blinding white light. Before Harry could see any more, he was awakened byRon. Harry had slept in and was going to be late for Potions class again. Harry's nightmare had been keeping him awake at night, causing him to be too tired to go to class. As soon as Harry was dressed and ready to go, he and Ron ran as fast as they could to Professor Snape's classroom. When they burst into the room, everyone turned their heads. Harry could see that Snape was not pleased and quickly took his seat. Both he and Ron sat across from Gwen and Hermione.

"Sorry we're late profess..."

"I don't want to hear it." interrupted Snape "Just take out your books and turn to page 345."

"Harry, where have you been?" asked Gwen, as Snape's back was turned "You've been skipping classes, you're constantly late, and you vanished from me at lunch yesterday. What's going on with you? Is there something I need to know?"

"Actually, now that you ask..."

_Cough, Cough_

Both Gwen and Harry looked up, and saw Snape standing in front of them.

"For your own safety Potter, I would advise you to stick to your work, unless you want detention for the next week."

Harry then turned and started to read his potion book.

"And as for you Miss. Gryffindor, I suggest you do the same."

Gwen slowly turned around and read.

A couple days had gone by and Harry couldn't understand why the potion wasn't working. At lunch, Harry slipped away from his friends and went to go see Tronks, and told her what had been happening. Tronks told Harry to just keep using the potion. She said that it might take time before it started to work. Two weeks went by, there was still no change with Harry's dreams.

"I don't understand what's going on. It should be working." said Tronks, "Maybe you need a stronger potion. Wait here. I'll be back." said Tronks leaving the room.

Harry did as Tronks told him to do. As time passed, he started to get bored, so Harry decided to look around the classroom. As he was looking through some papers on the desk, he knocked something out of Tronks' bag. It was a purple vile. The same kind of vile that Harry was using. It didn't have a name on it, but Harry's curiosity got the better of him. As Harry took the cork out, he could smell the most foulest smell ever. Harry plugged his nose, and looked in. At first there was just a cloud of smoke, but then, Harry felt like he was somewhere else; not in the Potions room.

It was dark out, and Harry was standing outside of a house. There were no street lights on and it was very cold. Harry soon realized that he was in the dream that was in the bottle, but who's was it? Suddenly, Harry could see a man and a woman coming out of the house. They where running very fast. The two of them didn't seem to notice Harry. As they ran, a dark figure appeared. The man and woman just stopped and dropped to their knees.

"No please, don't." begged the man.

"We'll do better." said the woman.

"You lie." said the dark figure.

Harry recognized that voice. It was Voldemort.

"You have done nothing but lie to me. You are both a waste of skin and are useless to me. I am done with the both of you." and he shot a spell, and both were killed instantly. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. Seconds later he could hear crying. On the grass outside of the house was a baby. Harry hadn't noticed it before. The man and women must have brought it with them. Harry seemed to be quite interested, and so did Voldemort.

"Now to deal with you."

"Leave her alone." said a voice in the distance.

Harry looked over and saw Dumbledore walking over.

"You will not harm her."

"How did you find me?" asked Voldemort.

"I knew that you would be after Gwen." said Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't believe it. Gwen was the baby. Now it all made sense. This was when Gwen was abandoned by her parents. This was Gwen's dream. Suddenly, Voldemort swooped in on Gwen. Harry tried to stop him, but Dumbledore got to him first. Voldemort realized he wasn't safe, so he vanished. Dumbledore then picked up Gwen.

"You're safe for now, little one." he said as he rocked her.

Then, everything around Harry had turned into smoke. Harry couldn't see anything. When the smoke cleared, Harry found himself in front of a small hut. The hut was grey with a black roof, it had vines growing all over it, and there was a small porch in the front. Around the hut, there was a small garden growing along one of the walls, and a fire pit on the other side. The hut reminded Harry of Hagrid's hut. Harry was happy and felt safe, until he heard a noise. There was some rustling coming from a forest in front of the hut. Harry didn't know what to do, so he hid behind a bush. As the rustling got louder, Harry became more scared. Finally the rustling stopped and a little girl came out of the trees. Harry recognized who it was. It was Gwen, but looked to be only 5 years old. She had long brown hair and wore a blue t-shirt with blue jeans. Harry followed her as she walked into the hut. Gwen didn't seem to notice him. As they walked further into the hut, Gwen suddenly stopped and dropped the basket she was holding. She let out a scream that could have broken glass. As Harry looked around, he saw a creature laying on the ground, in a pool of blood, dead. Gwen then ran out of the hut. Harry followed her.

As they ran, Harry started to lose Gwen. She was running so fast that Harry couldn't keep up. Soon, Harry found himself in front of another hut, much like the one before. The hut was light brown with a grey roof. It had a very large garden filled with fruits and vegetables. There was also a little flower garden next to it. Harry couldn't see Gwen anywhere. He thought she might be inside, so Harry went in. When he arrived inside, he saw a whole bunch of stuff scattered everywhere. It reminded Harry of the Weasley's burrow. To the left, was a small kitchen. There were a few plates on the counter and some glasses in the sink. In front of him was a big, black bookshelf. Harry walked over to get a better look at the books. They were all different spell books. There were books for cooking, casting, healing, transforming, defending, and a couple Care of Magical Creator books. Most of them were year six and seven spell books. When Harry looked around, he could see a night stand. Next to it was a small bed. As he looked even further he could see Gwen standing there fixing a picture. Gwen looked to be about 12 or 13. She had copper brown, shoulder length hair, wore a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans.

As Harry looked at her, he could see that she was happy. It made Harry feel good inside seeing her smile, but then her smile faded and she started to tremble. She then fell to her knees and was clutching her head. Her face went from happy to pain. Harry didn't know what was happening.

"No... stop it." said Gwen in terror.

"You will listen to me and do as I say." said a voice that seemed to echo all through out the hut.

It sounded like Voldemort and it was. Harry then realized that this part of the dream was when Voldemort had taken over Gwen. He was corrupting her.

"You will listen." said the Voldemort.

"No. Why are you doing this? Why are you tormenting me?" cried Gwen.

"Go to Hogwarts."

"I will not. I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HARRYPOTTER." Screamed Gwen.

"Yes, do as I say." said the Voldemort.

"NO... NO STOP TORMENTING ME. I WILL NOT GO TO HOGWARTS. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. NO. I WANT TO BE ALONE." Gwen fell to the floor. She was crying. Harry didn't know what to do.

"Please just... just leave me alone." cried Gwen.

Suddenly, Harry couldn't see anything. The air around him had gone all smoky again.

"No. I want to help her." yelled Harry.

Harry was then jerked out of the vile and was standing in the Potions Room again. He was so wound up that he could hardly breathe.

"Have fun?" asked a voice.

Harry looked over and saw Gwen standing there.

"Gwen... I...um..." stuttered Harry. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid to tell Gwen that he had seen one of her dreams.

"It's okay Harry. I'm not mad." Harry was relieved.

"Gwen, that was... "

"Scary, frightening, terrifying." interrupted Gwen.

"Intense. Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Harry.

"It's not really something to brag about." said Gwen.

"Yeah I guess... wait, why are you here?"

"I was looking for you. You ran off again and I went to go find you. I then ran into Tronks and asked her if she had seen you. She said yes and told me where you were. " said Gwen "Why didn't you tell me Tronks was helping you with your dreams?"

"The same reason you didn't tell me. It's not something to brag about." said Harry. "Gwen, that was a pretty scary dream. Did it really happen?"

"Oh it really happened and I have been trying to forget about it for years now. I told you about this."

"You told me about being abandoned and having to live alone, but you never mentioned that pain you had to endure."

"Sorry."

"No it's me who is sorry. Sorry this happened to you." said Harry

"It's not your fault."

"I wish I could have done something."

"There was nothing you could have done. I couldn't even do anything. Harry there's a reason I kept this from you. You have had to deal with so much and it's not fair to make you worry so much about me." said Gwen.

Harry held her by the shoulders.

"Gwen, I understand and you don't need to tell me every little detail about your life. It's okay, but what I need you to know is that no matter what, I will always be there for you and will always love you." he then gave her a hug "I just don't want it to always be a surprise when I find out something about you."

Harry then gave Gwen a hug. As they were hugging, Tronks walked into the room.

"Okay Harry. This vile should do the trick. Oh…" said Tronks as she noticed her bag opened and Gwen's open vile.

Harry was trembling, and Tronks could tell that he had seen something horrifying.

"You know I did tell you not to look inside the viles."

"Yeah I probably should have listened to you." said Harry.

Gwen and Harry just looked at each other and smiled.


	9. Scabbards, Dragons and Knights

––– CHAPTER NINE –––

Scabbards, Dragons and Knights

A few months went by and finally it was May. All the exams were happening this month, including the Scabbards, Dragons and Knights exams. Students were in years 5, 6 and 7 were studying like crazy. Even Fred and George had stopped pulling pranks and were studying. Harry wasn't too thrilled about the exams and tried his best not to make the tests the main thought in his mind.

"Harry, you really should study. These tests don't just tell you if the career you want is best suited for you, but you also get graded." said Hermione, while the four friends were studying in the common room.

"YOU ARE?" yelled Ron in shock.

"You didn't know that?" asked Gwen.

"No!"

Gwen and Hermione started to laugh.

"Ron, what is you career choice?" asked Harry.

"I want to go work in the Ministry of Magic."

"Like your dad?" Asked Gwen.

"Yeah, but not in the same department. I want to do something that has more to do with spells and less to do with studying muggles."

"What made you want to choose this career?"

"My dad always talks about his work and it sounds interesting.

Besides if I don't get this career, then I'll have to go into the prank business with Fred and George." said Ron.

"Not to change the subject, but Harry, why aren't you studying?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not too worried about the tests. I'm doing well in my classes and the tests aren't for another month. Besides, Gwen's not studying either."

"So if Gwen doesn't study, then you don't study?" asked Hermione.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Gwen, why aren't you studying?" asked Ron.

"I'm not that worried either. I'm a shoe-in to get the job I want."

"What do you want to be?" asked Hermione.

"I want to be an Aura, like Tronks and the only tests that I really need to work on is Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. I'm getting perfect in Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'll definitely get good marks in Potions."

"But Gwen," said Ron "You've failed every test that Professor Snape has given you since the beginning of the year."

"That's because I wasn't bothered to try. Not that the Potions tests really matter. I just have to do really well, which I will, on the Scabbards and I'll be fine."

"If you say so." said Ron.

A month had gone by and finally it was time for the exams. A lot of students were extremely nervous and some were down right terrified. Harry hadn't really studied for the tests, but he wasn't

scared. He spent most of his time with Gwen, since she didn't study much.

The first few days of tests for the four friends were Potions, Herboligy, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Wow, that last test was a hard one. I don't even know if I passed it." said Ron.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Gwen.

"I know. That test was so hard, I don't even think I got an 'A' on it." said Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Gwen just looked at Hermione with disgust.

"What?"

"Anyway, what's the next test that we have?" asked Gwen.

"Um I think we have Divination. It should be starting in about a half hour." said Hermione, looking at her watch.

"Oh I just realized, my Divinations notebook is in the common room. I better go get it." said Gwen.

"Hurry. We want to get as much studying in as possible!"

While Gwen was getting her book, the three friends were doing some last minute studying before the test. Five minutes before the test and Gwen still hadn't come back.

"Guys where's Gwen? The test is about to start." said Harry.

"I don't know, but if she doesn't get here fast then she's going to miss it." said Hermione.

Finally all the tests were done. It took a week to finish them, but they were finally over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were glad to be done, but Harry was starting get a little scared. Harry hadn't seen Gwen in over two days. He had no idea where she was.

"Have any of you seen Gwen?" asked Harry.

"You know, I haven't." said Hermione.

"Me neither." said Ron.

"This isn't good. Where could she be? She's missed three of her tests and I haven't even seen her around school."

"Some of the other girls have said that she hasn't been in the girls' dorm. Maybe she's sick and is in the hospital wing."

"No. The hospital wing's been empty for weeks now." said Ron.

"I think we should go see Dumbledore." said Harry.

As the three of them headed to the Headmasters office, they passed by the Transfiguration classroom. They could hear voices coming from the classroom. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were talking. The three friends stopped and listened.

"Albus, this isn't good." said Professor McGonagall. "What are we going to do?"

"You and the other teachers aren't going to do anything. This doesn't concern you." said Dumbledore.

"Albus, you can't fight this battle by yourself. You need help."

"And I will have help. Minerva, all I want you to do is to stay here and say nothing about this. No one needs to know. If both of us leave, then the students will start to wonder. I'll leave tomorrow to the cavern and do what I have to do."

"So what should I tell the students then?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Nothing. This doesn't concern them."

"What about Potter? He deserves to know what's going on."

"He will find out, but not from us. Not know." said Dumbledore.

A moment of silence went by.

"Two days from now, everything will change."

After Harry, Ron and Hermione finished listening to the professors, they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"What were the professors talking about?" asked Harry as they walked to the common room.

"I don't know." said Hermione.

"And what about a battle?"

"I don't know."

"And what did Dumbledore mean about them not telling me something?" said Harry, stopping in his tracks.

"I don't know. Harry, why are you asking us these questions?" asked Hermione.

"Because I need answers."

"Well, what I want to know is what Professor Dumbledore meant by a cavern?" asked Ron.

"Cavern, cavern, CAVERN. I think he was talking about the cavern I've been seeing in my dreams."

"Do you know where the caverns are?" asked Ron.

"Ron," said Hermione, smacking his arm "It's not like we're going to go looking for them."

"Hermione, this is something that I need to figure out and I have a feeling it has something to do with Gwen's disappearance. Now, all that I remember was that there were large jagged rocks around the cavern. I only got a glimpse, but I'm sure that's what was there."

"Dead Man's Rocks." yelled Hermione.

"Oh, that's a cheery name." said Ron.

"There are usually small caverns around there."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Harry.

"They're quite a few hours away from here, but if we leave now then we should be able to get there sometime tomorrow."

"How are we going to get there?" asked Ron "If we walk, it will take too long and we can't use brooms. Fred and George used mine as a tester for their latest prank."

"Does it still fly?" asked Harry.

"I don't know what it does, but flying isn't it."

"We'll use unicorns. I know Hagrid has some in the Dark Forest. We'll just borrow them... without asking" said Hermione.

"Then it's settled. We'll get what we need and leave when everyone is asleep."

Then, the three of them were off.


	10. The Orb of Truth

––– CHAPTER TEN –––

The Orb of Truth

That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione got all the things they needed and were off. After everyone went to bed, they sneaked into the pen where Hagrid kept the unicorns. It wasn't too deep into the Dark Forest. The pen was eight feet tall, and had wooden planks all over it, with vines growing on them. Hagrid kept seven unicorns locked in the pen. Three were his own, and five were injured. Hagrid was helping to heal them, before he set them free in a wild preserve. The pen was locked with a giant lock. Hermione broke it open with the unlocking charm. It took several tries, but it worked. When the pen was opened, each one of the friends took a unicorn. They put their luggage on the unicorns backs and were ready to leave. The only things that the three of them were bringing were food, and some extra clothing. The ride to the cavern took several hours, but they were prepared for it. When they finally landed, they spent a little while before they found the right cavern.

"There it is." said Harry.

"Are you sure?" whined Ron.

"Yes. I remember there was an old, muggle danger sign right outside. This is definitely the one."

As the three friends tied the unicorns to the old, rusted sign, they went inside. It was very dark in the cavern. Hermione then lit her wand using the Lumose spell. Ron and Harry followed. As they walked down the old, damp, creepy cavern, they could see portraits on the walls. Harry remembered them from his dreams.

"Harry, were these pictures in your dreams?" asked Hermione.

"I think so." said Harry as he placed his hand on one of the portraits.

A screaming face flashed before his eyes. Harry quickly removed his hand.

"Yeah, these are definitely the pictures from my dreams." said Harry.

As they walked down the cavern, Ron noticed something.

"Hey, come look at this." said Ron.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's Harry's parents." said Ron.

"What?" asked Harry as he walked over.

"Yeah, look. Here's Lilly Potter and James Potter." said Ron, pointing to the pictures "And look, it's Professor Quirrell."

"These must be the people that Voldemort's killed. But why would he have their pictures here?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe to keep track of all the people he's murdered. I mean, he's killed so many that it must be hard keeping track of all of them." said Harry with a look of disgust on his face.

"Um, Harry? You might want to come see this." said Hermione.

As Harry walked over to Hermione, he saw two empty frames on the wall and their name plates read 'Harry Potter' and 'Gwenethia Gryffindor'. Harry was in shock.

"Looks like Voldemort already has a spot saved for the both of you." said Hermione.

"Well, those frames will stay empty if I have anything to do with it!"

As the three of them walked down the cavern, they could see a bright light up ahead. Then, it turned into a blinding flash of light. When they opened their eyes, they were standing in a circular room, with many doors leading in different directions. Harry now remembered what was going to happen. As Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked up to the Ice Room, Harry was waiting for someone to scream, but nothing happened. Harry also noticed something different about the room. There seemed to be less doors and it was brighter, but Harry had more important things to worry about. Harry then opened the door to the Ice Room and they walked in. The room was extremely cold and the three of them were shivering. As they walked a little further, they saw hundreds of shelves. There were rows beyond rows of long shelves, and on each shelf were hundreds of orbs. Each orb had a name plate, like the portraits.

"What are these?" asked Ron.

"There called Orbs of Truth. I remember reading about them. Each Orb holds a witch or wizard's future. Witches and wizards come from all over to find out what there future holds inside, but only the one it belongs to can touch it. But once off the shelf, then anyone can touch it." said Hermione.

"Was there anything else?" asked Harry

"Not much. There was a page missing from the book."

"Well, did the book happen to mention why they have to be kept in such a BLOODYcold place." yelled Ron as he jumped up and down trying to keep warm.

"The book only said that they had to be kept frozen. It helped to protect them. The Orbs have Magical powers and keeping then frozen protects them. It also keeps the futures from being told. Once heated then the witch or wizard that the orb belongs to can find out what they need to know."

While Ron and Hermione were arguing, Harry looked around. There were thousands of orbs. Finally he found something.

"Hey guys, look." yelled Harry.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I found your orbs. Here's Ron's and Hermione's." said Harry.

"Cool. Oh look, here's my mum and dad's. Bill and Charlie's. The twin's, and Percy's." said Ron.

"And here's Ginny's." said Hermione.

Harry looked around some more and finally he found what he was looking for. As he walked up to a row of orbs, he could see his and Gwen's orbs sitting right beside each other. Harry was really starting to worry about Gwen and if she was safe or not. Harry then grabbed his orb, and held it in his hands. It was as cold as ice. Harry decided to try to grab Gwen's orb. As he brought his hand closer and closer to the orb, he could fell the icy mist coming from it. His hand finally got close enough to touch the orb...

"Harry don't! No one but the beholder is to touch the orb! You don't know what will happen."

"Well, we'll just have to see." he said grabbing the orb. He held it gently in his hands.

"That's impossible." said Hermione in shock "But now that the orb is taken of the shelf, it can't be put back."

"Hermione, it's okay. It's not like these things have any real importance." said Ron.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." came a voice from behind them.

As they turned around, they saw Lucius Malfoy and a few other Death Eaters standing behind them.

"Those orbs have a great deal of importance. You see each orb has a certain amount of magic and say if the two most powerful orbs were to be taken off the shelf, then Lord Voldemort can use the magic to his own wishes, starting with the death of Harry and Gwen. He will be very happy." said Lucius.

"Well, he won't be very happy if, say, I accidentally drop one of the orbs." and Harry let go of Gwen's orb.

When it hit the ground, it shattered into a million pieces. Harry looked down at the broken glass. He could see different colours swirling everywhere. Harry felt like he was in a trance. All the colours were so pretty, that Harry could just star at them. Then suddenly, Harry was awakened from his trance by the scream of Lucius.

"NO..." yelled Lucius "No matter, yours is still in tact."

"And what makes you think I'm going to just hand it over to you?" asked Harry.

Lucius then waved his hand in the air. An image of someone being hung by their hands, behind their back, slowly appeared. Harry then realized that the person hanging in the air, was Gwen.

"GWEN!" yelled Harry "Let her go!"

"Not until you give me the orb." said Lucius.

"Never." Harry then slipped the orb into his pocket, and he and his friends ran for the door.

"Get them!" yelled Lucius.

Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione had exited the room, they closed the door behind them and ran into another room. The room they had entered was called the Battle Dome. As they looked around they couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the room lit up. The room was very big. The walls were made of brick and there were lines painted onto the floor.

"This looks like an arena." said Hermione walking further into the arena.

"It's actually a battle dome." said a voice from behind the friends.

They turned around to see Lucius Malfoy and 5 other Death Eaters.

"Now I'll only say this to you one more time, give me the Orb."

"Never!" shouted Harry, shooting a hex at Lucius. Lucius just dodged it.

"So you want to fight? Well prepare to lose." said Lucius.

Suddenly the walls of the room started to move, and Sirius Black, Tronks, Bobel, Janez and Remus Lupin appeared out of nowhere. They were surrounding the Death Eaters.

"The only way they'll lose is if we die first." said Sirius.

"That can be arranged. Get them!" The battle had started.

Hexes were flying everywhere. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe their eyes. The three of them tried to stay out of the way, and when one of the hexes had bashed out some of the bricks on the wall, they hid. Harry had to leave the room and go find Gwen, but he had no way out. Most of the Death Eaters were blocking the exit. Then, Harry saw Lupin slip out, undetected.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione... here's your chance. Get out while you still can." said Sirius.

Harry, Ron and Hermione dashed for the door as soon as the path was clear.

"Oh no you don't." said Lucius as he spotted the three friends making a brake for it.

He then shot a spell at them. Hermione and Ron spotted the spell and dodged it, but that left a clear shot at Harry. Lucius shot another spell and it was headed right for Harry, but before it hit him, Sirius ran to Harry and jumped in front of it. Sirius fell to the floor hard. Harry heard Sirius fall and turned around.

"SIRIUS, NO..." yelled Harry as he watched his godfather die right in front of him.

Harry couldn't believe it. His godfather was dead. He died in a split second. It was impossible. There was still fighting going on, but Harry couldn't hear anything. He just saw his godfather laying on the ground dead. Harry didn't cry, he just became furious.

"Run you three!" yelled Janez.

"Shut up." said one of the Death Eaters and she shot a hex at Janez.

Janez went flying across the room and was killed instantly. Tronks and Bobel both screamed. Bobel ran over to her sister and Tronks became extremely mad.

"You bitch!" and Tronks aimed her wand at the Death Eater that killed her sister.

Suddenly a heavenly voice came out of no where. Harry looked at his pocket, and it was glowing. He was so mad that he had forgotten about his orb. He took the orb out and looked at it. The entire room was just quiet enough for Harry to hear. Most of the song had already been said.

'_Life and death comes and goes. _

_A flower dies and then is reborn, _

_but the longer you wait for something to stay _

_the sooner it leaves and is gone in every way.'_

Harry didn't understand what the song meant, but he had no time to think. As soon as the orb stopped glowing, Harry ran to the door. Hermione and Ron followed, but when Harry passed through the door way, the door closed behind him. Harry tried to open it, but it was locked. Harry could hear Hermione and Ron screaming from behind the door.

"Hermione, Ron..." screamed Harry.

Harry didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he could hear laughter coming from behind him. As he turned around, slowly, he saw Lord Voldemort standing there. He then look up he saw Gwen hanging from the ceiling by her hands. Her eyes were closed, her robe was burnt and torn, and her face was scarred. Harry had never seen Gwen look like this before.

"Let her go!" yelled Harry.

"Why? If she's up there, then she's out of the way. No, I think I like her up there and besides she's brought you to me once again." He then shot a spell at Gwen. Gwen screamed as an electric shock ran through her body. Her scream was so piercing that Harry had to cover his ears.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Harry.

"You see, the more tense, vulnerable, or happy Gwen made you, the better it was for me to get inside your head. The fact that you two are 'in love', made it so much more easier to play mind games on you. Get inside your dreams. How else would you have found out about the cavern?"

Harry couldn't understand what Voldemort was saying. Wasn't Gwen free from Voldemort. How was he still using her to get to him. Harry then decided to not think about that right now, so he shot a spell at the rope, holding Gwen. She instantly fell to the floor. Voldemort was not happy. Harry started to run over to her, when, he was pulled back. Professor Lupin was standing right beside him. Harry tried to get free and save Gwen, but Lupin wouldn't let him go.

"Harry, you need to stay back." said Lupin.

"But Gwen..."

"She'll be fine. She's not important right now."

Harry looked at him as if he was insane. Gwen meant everything to him, and leaving her there was the same as letting her date Draco Malfoy. Stupid. Harry was scared. He felt like he did when he saw Gwen's dream; like he couldn't do anything. He wanted to stop Voldemort and save Gwen. He wanted to be the hero like he had always been, but it looked like everything was about to change. All of a sudden, Dumbledore appeared. Harry then felt hope. He knew that Dumbledore could defeat Voldemort.

"What a surprise." said Voldemort sarcastically "I was wondering when you would show up, but there was no need to because it's

Potter that I want."

"I know." said Dumbledore.

"Why don't you just stay out of this. Let Potter fight his own battles for once. Let's see if he's as strong as everyone says he is." Both Voldemort and Dumbledore instantly started to fight, but it wasn't long before Dumbledore had Voldemort was trapped. Dumbledore was about to finish off the Dark Lord when a blinding white flash appeared. Harry then started to feel dizzy. He couldn't see straight, but the last thing that he saw was Dumbledore getting ready to kill Voldemort, and the faint image of Gwen laying on the ground, dying.


	11. “She’s Gone”

––– CHAPTER ELEVEN –––

"She's Gone"

It was early the next morning. Harry had just woken up from what he thought was a bad dream. As he sat up and looked around he saw that he wasn't in the cavern any more. He was sitting in a chair in Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry wasn't quite sure what was going on. He couldn't remember anything except being in the cavern with Tronks, Bobel, Lupin, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Ron, Hermione and Gwen. Harry then remembered that he needed to save Gwen. He ran for the door, but it was locked. He tried a couple of spells but it didn't work. He needed to leave and help his friends. Second later, the fireplace burst into green flames and Dumbledore walked out.

"Good, you're up. Good."

Harry just looked at him.

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yesterday, what happened in the cavern with Sirius Black,"

Harry's stomach flipped at the thought of Sirius' death "And Voldemort and the Orbs, was that a... a dream?" asked Harry.

"Oh No. It was definitely not a dream. Harry, what happened to Sirius and Gwen..."

"Gwen!" interrupted Harry "Professor I need to find her!"

"Harry, you don't need to. Right now you need to sit."

"NO. I will not sit. Why doesn't anyone want me to help Gwen?" yelled Harry.

"Please sit."

"No!" yelled Harry.

Harry tried everything to get out of the room. Dumbledore just sat there and watched. He was not amused. When Harry finally calm down, he sat in a chair, looking frustrated.

"Are you done?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"Good. Now Harry I'm not letting you go see Gwen because there are some things that you need to know about her."

"Gwen has told me everything that I need to know about her." yelled Harry.

"What I need to tell you is something Gwen hasn't told you. She couldn't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, last night has been planned for years now."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"How about we start from the beginning. 15 years ago, two children were born. These two children were both extraordinary beings. They came from very magical families, and were very gifted.

It was said that if the two children met, their powers would be unstoppable. Because of this, Voldemort knew that with that sort of magic, he would be defeated. So, he had to do something. The two children already lived at the opposite ends of the world, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before they met. He had to kill one of the children. Also, one of the children, that could defeat him, was the daughter of two of his servers.

Now these two weren't his most loyal servants. They hated the Dark Lord and had been planning to destroy him for years. Voldemort knew of their plans and decided to do away with the whole family. He went after the parents first and then the child."

"Gwen." said Harry.

"That same night, Gwen's parents abandoned her. Gwen's parents were never kind people. They were heartless. Voldemort tortured them so much they became spiteful. That's why they wanted to destroy him. He made their lives miserable and they wanted revenge, but Voldemort got to them first and killed them both. Gwen was next, but I stopped him in time. I had been watching him for while. I knew everything that he was going to do. So the night he left to kill Gwen, I followed him and stopped him. When his plan failed he went after the second child."

"Me." said Harry.

"Exactly. But unaware that your mother would sacrifice herself for you, he failed once again. He couldn't go after you anymore. You were untouchable, but Gwen wasn't. He went after her and you know the rest."

"Now that I'm caught up, what did you mean about last night being planned?" asked Harry.

"Well, several months later I found him seeking his revenge. He was going to do away with Gwen, but I made a deal with him. The deal was that if in 15 years, neither one of you were dead, then he could have one chance to try to kill you both. I knew how strong Gwen's powers were, and combined with yours, then he would have no chance of winning and, it would have been the end of the Dark Lord, but something went wrong last night. I hadn't realized, at the time, that you and Gwen had gotten so close. Seeing her the way she was last night made you too emotionally weak to use your full powers. Gwen was also in too much pain to have done anything. There were also too many people around to interfere, so I had to stop Voldemort myself."

"But what happened before the bright light?"

"Voldemort cast a spell that made everything in the room difficult to see. He then fled as fast as he could. The Death Eaters also fled. When the light was gone, we got everyone out of the cavern as quickly as possible." Then, the door opened. Ron and Hermione walked in. Hermione was limping and hanging onto Ron. They both had cuts and bruises on them. Both of them looked upset.

"Ron, Hermione...you're all right." said Harry as he got out of the chair.

"Well almost. After you left, one of the Death Eaters locked the door before we could escape. It was brutal." said Ron.

Harry just grinned.

"Where's Gwen?"

Hermione just looked away. Ron had a scared look on his face.

"Where is she?" Harry's grin turned into a frown.

"She's in the Hospital Wing." said Ron in a very low voice.

Harry then dashed out of the professor's office and headed to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione.

Harry ran as fast as he could. When he finally got there, he looked around, and finally found Gwen's bed. Harry ran over to the side and fell to his knees. His eyes started to fill with tears and his heart was racing. Gwen was bruised, cut and was having a hard time breathing. Her skin was pale and her robes were damaged badly. As Harry held Gwen's hand, it felt as cold as ice.

"Gwen, wake up! WAKE UP! Gwen you can't die, you can't! Please Gwen, live. Please."

As Harry prayed, Hermione and Ron walked through to Hospital Wing doors and limped over to where Harry was. Ron was holding Hermione up with one arm and using a cane to help him stay up in the other arm. They stopped at the end of the bed. Hermione then gasped in shock. Ron look surprised. Harry wasn't paying attention to the two of them, when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek. He looked up and saw Gwen staring at him. Gwen's eyes had very little colour to them, but Harry was just relieved to see Gwen alive. Harry was so happy. His eyes started to water, but Harry's look of joy quickly turned into worry. The look on Gwen's face scared Harry into thinking something he didn't want to believe. Then, Gwen said something that made Harry want to rip his heart out.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Gwen's hand then started to slide off Harry's face, and limped off the side of the bed. Gwen's head slowly turned and her eyes closed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, tears ran down Harry's face. He couldn't believe it. Gwen, the one he told everything to, the one he loved most in the world, was gone. She was gone, and this time it was real. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Harry couldn't believe it. He kept hoping that Gwen's eyes would open, and this would all be some kind of joke; but it wasn't. She was really gone.

At the end of the bed, Hermione and Ron were in shock. Hermione threw her face into Ron's shoulder and started to cry. Ron just held her and cried as well.

"She's gone. She's really... gone." said Ron.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Harry, crying.

As he held Gwen's hand he knew it was all over.

"NOOOO!" yelled Harry as tears ran down his face.

The next day was hard for Harry. It was the last day of school. In the morning, Dumbledore explained to the entire school about Gwen's death, and Voldemort. Harry chose not to be a part of the ceremony. He knew that it would hurt too much. Harry just decided to wander the halls. All day long, he kept finding things that reminded him of Gwen. When he was packing up his things, he found the scarf Gwen had made him. He found a picture of the two of them. Once the ceremony was done and everyone was walking out of the Great Hall, Harry bumped into Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor." said Harry, in a very monotone voice.

"Harry, I happen to notice that you weren't in the Great Hall during the ceremony. Why's that?" asked Dumbledore.

"I just didn't want to go through all the pain again."

"Harry, do you remember our talk yesterday?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes."

"Well, there was something that I forgot to mention. You see, Gwen has a special ability. She has the ability to, I guess in a way, choose her fate."

Harry just gave the professor a look.

"Harry, last year, Voldemort blasted Gwen with the killing curse and she did, indeed, die. But Gwen is able to choose life or death in a situation like the ones she and you were both in. Deep down inside, Gwen did love you, she just didn't know it at the time. She used her love and your love to stay alive."

"But why did she choose to... to... die this time?" asked Harry in a shaky voice.

"Even though Voldemort was not corrupting Gwen, he still had some of her energy and was able to use Gwen, or her emotions, to get to you. The more emotional Gwen was, or the more emotional she made you, the easier it was for him to get into your dreams. When Gwen was in the cavern, she realized this and decided that as long as she was alive, then Voldemort would have a way of getting to you. This was her way of not causing you pain."

"But she is causing me pain by not being here." yelled Harry.

"I know, and Gwen did this for a reason. She knew what she was doing." said Dumbledore.

"I know. I just wish there was a better way."

"Well, I think that it would help if you went to your dorm and got your things before the train leaves." said Dumbledore, leaving.

Harry looked confused.

"How is getting my things going to help?" asked Harry to himself.

Harry decided to do as the professor said and headed to the Gryffindor tower. When he entered the boys' dorm, Harry was as sad as ever, but when he looked onto his bed, he saw the most wonderful thing. There, sitting on his bed, was Gwen smiling at him. He couldn't believe it. Harry was so happy. He ran over to Gwen and gave her a hug, but to his surprise, it was just a hologram. Harry was confused. Then he looked on the bed and he saw a locket sitting there. Harry picked it up. As he looked at it, he saw different images of him and Gwen dancing around. He then picked up the note that was sitting on the bed next to the locket.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you're reading this letter, I am already gone. The locket that you see is called a Life Locket. It holds all the most important thoughts and memories that the beholder has. Dumbledore gave this to me last year, and as soon as I met you, it started to work. Every thought, from the good to the bad, is in the locket. I decided to give this to you so, even though I'm not here right now, you'll still be able to keep me close to your heart. I know this is hard for you, but someday you'll understand why I did all that I did. _

_Love, _

_Gwenethia Gore Gryffindor _

_PS. I miss you!_

A tear fell onto the letter.

"I miss you too, Gwen." Harry whispered to himself.

Harry then folded the letter and put it into his pocket. As he looked at the locket, an image of Gwen, smiling, appeared. Harry knew that Gwen was doing something right because he had a feeling of hope inside his heart. There was a moment of silence

"Harry?" asked a voice.

Harry turned around and saw Ron.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Not really, but I think I will be."

"Good. Hermione's waiting downstairs. We should get going." said Ron "What's that?"

"Something that means a lot to me."

"It's from Gwen isn't it?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." said Harry leaving

A little while later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts express. It was finally time to head home. The three friends were all sitting in the compartment, along with Ginny and Neville. No one was really talking. Ginny and Neville were playing cards, while Nightmare, Gwen's cat, slept on one of the shelves. Harry was looking at the locket, watching Gwen dance around.

"Harry," said Hermione.

Harry looked up, not saying a word.

"There's something sticking out of the locket."

Harry looked. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was another part to the locket. Harry opened it and there was a little note inside. He opened the note and read it out loud.

"Dear Harry," he read "This note is my Will. In this Will, I leave all my possessions to the people that mean the most to me. First I leave all my artifacts to Dumbledore, and my plants and creatures to Hagrid. I leave my cat, Nightmare, to Ginny. I know how much she adores it. To Neville I leave all my books on Herbology. To Fred and George, I leave all my pranks and jokes. To Ron, I leave all my candy and trading cards and to Hermione, I leave my books."

"She has an amazing collection." said Hermione.

"And last, but certainly not least, I leave my house to Harry and everything in it. Hope you all like your things. I miss you all dearly. Love, Gwen."

"Harry, now you have a place to live when schools' over." said Ron.

"And it's close to Hogwarts." continued Hermione.

Harry didn't know what to say. He just smiled. There was a moment of silence.

"Harry, it's going to be alright. Gwen must have done all this for a reason. She's a smart witch. She knows what she's doing." said Hermione.

Harry knew that Hermione was right. He just had to believe in Gwen and hope that it would all turn out for the best. He just had to believe. As Harry looked up at the sky, he felt a warmth inside him. He knew that Gwen was always going to be with him, no matter what.

THE END


End file.
